


Slowly (Belphegor x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC asks belphegor to take her virginity
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Slowly (Belphegor x F!Reader)

“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this…” One of his eyes opened lazily to look at you. His hands were held close to his chest, legs curled up in a fetal position and close to your own body. He hadn’t been asleep, per se, but it was getting late in the Devildom and you could tell that your nightly talking with him would slowly come to an end, although there was one question that was still weighing on your mind. “Belphegor…” A hum erupted from his chest in response, his eyes having long closed again. You chuckled at the sight in front of you and debated on if you should even say anything. It was already late… but Belphegor slept almost all day so would you really feel that bad if you asked him now? 

“(Y/N)...” Your eyes drifted back to his face, finding him watch you again. One of his hands reached out to gently brush over your cheek and you found yourself leaning into his touch. He could be soft when he wanted to be, and it made you smile when he was; it’s like a different side of him. “What is it?” You stared at him for a moment, reaching your hand out too to caress over his cheek, something that made him smile, “I… It’s okay, it can wait.” But he only frowned, slowly undoing the fetal position he put himself into and moving onto his back, pulling you in close to his side, “tell me… or I’m stealing your pjs and you’ll sleep in the cold.” He pulled on the waistband of your pajama pants to emphasize on his words, although he was just joking. “You wouldn’t do that… I’d be cold and lonely.” 

A chuckle escaped him. His hand moved down to tilt your head up so he could lean down and kiss you softly, whispering against your lips, “tell me, (Y/N).” You shuddered at the feeling, his breath lingering on your lips for a second as you slowly traced your hand down and under his shirt, “I… I really want to… have sex with you.” Everything seemed to pause for a moment after those words left your mouth and Belphegor quickly pulled away from you, “like… now? Right now?” You nodded slowly, biting your lip. His reaction was unreadable and the moments that passed seemed like eternity to you, but it soon was replaced by the sound of his laughter as he pulled you on top of him, making you squeal in surprise, “Should’ve asked sooner… you’re on top. 

You steadied yourself on his chest, a grin spreading across your face, “really? I don’t know what I’m doing.” He wiggled his eyebrows, a smirk on his lips, “I know, but this way it’ll be up to you.” He pulled you down, kissing you deeply. His tongue ran across your bottom lip, parting it to enter your mouth. A soft moan escaped you as you felt his hands travel down to your hips, drawing circles over them with his thumbs, “touch me, too.” Your hands slid under his shirt at his words, feeling over his stomach muscles and moving up to his chest. Belphie pulled away from your lips to take in a sharp breath, taking off your pajama top and looking up at you, “beautiful…” It wasn’t anything new, he had seen you in underwear before. Usually you’d just cuddle close to him under a pile of blankets, half naked. “Body heat brings the best warmth.” He’d say, and it’s true. Your hands left his body to run over your own, moving up to cup your breasts and squeezing them teasingly, not realizing how how it actually is to him, “like what you see?” 

He licked his lips, leaning up a bit to kiss down your neck, licking over the skin to make you shiver, “you’re so sexy… yes.” His hips slowly rolled up into yours, encouraging you to do the same while he took his own shirt off, “roll with me…” You could feel him through your pajama pants, slowly hardening beneath you, but you did as told. He groaned softly, his hands back on your hips to hold you, “you’re big..” Or maybe you just weren’t used to a dick so close to you. He laughed softly, pulling down your pj pants a little. “Am I? I’m just a little above the average demon.” You scoffed, climbing off to get rid of your pants, only staying in your underwear, “exactly. Average demon.” His eyes flickered up and down your body, hunger shining in his eyes, “move up a bit… I want to taste you.” 

You raised your eyebrow, moving up just a little, which made him laugh and take a hold of your hips, pulling you up to his face and sitting you down on his mouth, “here.” You shrieked, trying hard not to let your weight rest on his head as his tongue rolled out, licking you through your panties. You gasped at the weird sensation, steadying yourself on the wall above his head, your palms pressed flat against the surface, “B-Belphie… You don’t have to…” heat rose through your body as you felt him pull your panties aside with one of his fingers, “but I want to.”

His tongue was between your folds, slowly collecting the wetness between them, pulling back only to look at you and lick his lips, “Not to sound like Beel… but you taste good.” You whimpered softly, letting your hands slide into his hair as he took a hold of your clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves, which made you moan out, “O-Oh God… yeah that’s.. Not bad..” He could laugh at you right now; it was just too adorable, your reactions. His finger, which was still pulling your panties aside, slowly circled your entrance, dipping in just a couple of inches, “hm… tight, and warm…. I can’t wait to slide in.”

Heat spread through your face, but you didn’t have time to answer before he flicked his tongue repeatedly over your clit, his finger slowly pumping inside of you, “Belphie…” A whisper of his name as you tugged on his hair slightly, your hips rolling over his face to spurt him on. He hummed in response, sending vibrations through your clit and straight to you core, your head falling back as the pleasure hit. His finger curled inside you, slowly pulling back out to take another one, “you’re so relaxed, easy to open… are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Your head rolled back forward, nodding, “y-yeah...I just like to play with myself.” A chuckle left him as he shook his head, going back to work, “I like playing with you, too… you should come to me next time.” His fingers spread inside of you, scissoring you open.

Way too soon, his mouth detached, your juices glistening on his lips as he licked them, “Slide back down… I’m dying to feel you..” You nodded, feeling his fingers detach from you, too, as you did as told. His fingers moved to unclasp your bra, watching it slide down your arms before you dropped it on the floor, followed by your panties. Before you went back on him, he moved his pants down, letting his cock jump free against his lower abdomen, “wow…” “Like what you see?” You nodded, making him laugh, before climbing back over him, slowly sliding his length between your folds before wrapping a hand around it. 

His hands moved to your hips, pulling you up a bit, “Move it to where you want it and then.. Slowly slide down. “ You looked at him and then back at his length in your hand, giving it a few experimental strokes, which made him groan softly, “one day… I want to try sucking you off, too.” Your words rang in his ears as excitement spread through him, his cock twitching in response in your hand as you moved it back to your entrance, slowly lifting and brushing his tip over your hole. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes as you slid down on him, the pain slowly setting in as he spread your walls. His face grimaced with yours, soft hisses leaving both of your clenched teeth, your turning into a loud gasp, “B-Belphie…!” It almost burnt, the way he was stretching you, although it wasn’t as uncomfortable as you thought it would be, more like a constant… pressure.

He watched as his length disappeared inside of you, groaning when it finally enveloped all of him. The heat along with your walls clenching around him made him twitch again, desperate to move inside of you. “You okay?” You nodded, slowly opening your eyes and letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, “y-yeah… it’s not… too bad.” It was you who made the first move, slowly rolling your hips over his, groaning yourself when you felt him move inside of you, “yeah it’s…. I’m fine…” you still felt full and mild discomfort, but it wasn’t enough to make you scream, “c-can I… uhm.. Move?” 

This time he did laugh, quickly covering his eyes with his arm, “of course, I can’t believe you had to-- oh…” His words turned into a moan when you slowly slid off of him, before taking him back inside of you, “fuck, that feels… so good.. You’re so tight.” You looked down at him, curling your hands on his chest to help you move as you felt him enter you again, “it’s… I can feel you… so good..” You nodded at him, agreeing with his words, making your body move. It was… nothing like people said it was, but at the same time it was so much more. You could feel him, really feel him; his tip brushed past your g-spot every time, making you tingle inside.

And he could also feel you, clenching and relaxing back around him as your walls swallowed him up. His gaze drifted back down, watching you pull out his cock, which was now covered in slick juices, a sight to behold to him. He thrusted back up, maybe a little too hard, but he couldn’t help it. A loud moan escaped you as you felt him, “o-oh..! Do that.. Again.” He did as told, his grip on your hips tightening as he thrusted back up, “sorry.. It just feels so good..” But you shook your head, agreeing with him and using your own strength to slam back down, “it does.” 

He watched your eyes close back up, your mouth hanging open in a smile as your sweet voice rang in his ear. He sped up, using your hips to move you back down and match his thrusts, his own mouth hanging open in a series of moans at the feeling, “I don’t think… one round will be enough…” It was more of a mumble to himself, but it reached your own ears as you looked back down at him, ‘we… we’ll see…” Of course, your own comfort comes first. He bit his lip, watching you speed up once more, all on your own, “I can.. Feel you so deep, Belphie.. Does it feel good, too?”

A loud groan escaped him, his cock twitching inside of you, “fuck yes… yes it does, I think I’ll…” You nodded, rolling your hips hard to encourage him, “fill me, Belphie.” You moved your hand down to roll over your clit, trying to match your orgasm with his, although his seed already began spurting inside of you. His head fell back against the pillow as a loud groan erupted from his chest, his hips still thrusting up into you as he released. You could feel his cum seep out with every heavy thrust, making you gasp as the stimulation to your clit sent you over the edge, too. “B-Belpie…” You whispered his name out before it turned into a groan, your walls pulsating around his already pulsating cock as you came, dragging his orgasm out with your own. 

The sight of you coming undone on top of him, almost sends him into another orgasm. His hands reached up to fondle your breasts gently, eyes trained on your body to watch you with amazement, “you’re perfect.” You whined in response, slowly looking at him as your hips slowed down, only rolling on him now, “no, you are..” Your head dipped down, meeting his lips with your own in a hungry kiss, “I love you, Belphie…” He hummed in response, tangling his hands in your hair, stilling his own hips, “I love you…” You pulled back only slightly, licking your tongue over his bottom lip, “it feels like… I’m filled… as much as possible. I like it…” “Are you sure you’re okay? You took this really well..” You nodded, leaning back fully to look at him, “It’s… not like everyone says it would be...but it’s everything i could’ve wanted..” 


End file.
